Killer
by vihctoria
Summary: Ele podia fazer tudo, menos matar seu pequeno irmãozinho.


Primeira mini fic sobre Naruto, com meu personagem preferido. A fic não foi betada, então perdoem os erros. E deixem reviews, pra que eu veja onde posso melhorar :)

* * *

><p><strong>End of line, my dear.<strong>

Aquela seria a noite. Ele não tinha mais como evitar. As pressões para que o clã Uchiha fosse exterminado estavam deixando-o louco. Ele sabia o que devia fazer. Sua mente já perturbada fantasiara a situação muitas vezes. E embora soubesse que devia fazê-lo, não conseguia convencer a si mesmo de que o faria. As coisas tinham ficado piores quando a policia havia vindo até sua casa acusá-lo de assassinato, e ele quase perdera o controle naquele dia, não fosse por Sasuke. A visão de seu irmão mais novo vendo-lhe alterado ainda lhe torturava, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. A obrigação e as pressões de sua posição como membro mais jovem da ANBU exigiam que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Itachi tentara, inutilmente, fazer com que os anfitriões mudassem de idéia, mas fora em vão. Ele teria que fazer. Teria que acabar com sua própria vida em prol da vila de Konoha. E embora fosse para um '_bem maior_', ele ainda não conseguia aceitar. Iria trair a si mesmo. Seria odiado. Seu nome cairia em desgraça pelas pessoas que ele tentava proteger. Mas de que importavam as opiniões alheias quando era ele quem devia decidir? De que importava o ódio deles se ele próprio já se odiava? Apenas uma coisa realmente importava: _Sasuke_. Seu pequeno e frágil irmãozinho. O estomago de Itachi deu uma volta completa e ele pensou que iria vomitar. Seu rosto se fechou em uma careta de dor quando ele pensou no irmão mais novo, e como este devia estar feliz em seu primeiro dia na Academia. Ele seria grande, seu irmão. Afinal, era um Uchiha, e tal como Itachi, possuía o poder do Sharingan, embora este ainda não tivesse desperto no menor. Ao peso dessa constatação, o estomago dele deu mais uma volta. Acabara de afirmar a sua própria convicção a respeito de seu sangue, e isso era ruim. Ele, o filho prodígio, sempre mostrara repúdio diante da obsessão de sua família com o emblema que carregavam nas costas, mas agora afirmava que respeitava essa visão ao constar que Sasuke seria grande porque era um Uchiha. Era um tanto contraditório, mas tudo em Itachi agora era contraditório. Contrário a sua convicção ou não, Sasuke cresceria, e ele não podia destruir isso. _Não podia._ Toda sua vida fora uma encenação, e a máscara estava prestes a cair. E porque Sasuke teria que lidar com isso? Ele era tão inocente! Mas não havia nada que Itachi pudesse fazer. Estava decidido. Naquela noite, tudo acabaria. Ele selaria seu destino ao matar seus sentimentos.

A lua cheia, tão formosa em sua magnitude, zombava dele. Havia sangue no chão, embaixo dos corpos. Havia sangue também em suas mãos, no punho da espada que ele segurava. Seus olhos eram vermelhos. Itachi deixou escapar um silvo baixo pelos lábios pálidos. A espada ameaçava cair de suas mãos trêmulas, e ele teve que reprimir o impulso de cortar a si mesmo com a lâmina vermelha. O Clã Uchiha ruía aos seus pés, o mais brilhante herdeiro. O Sharingan lhe queimava os olhos, talvez porque estivessem molhados. Ele os estreitou, os ombros rígidos; Ouviu passos rápidos, ofegantes. Não precisava da visão para saber quem adentrava o quarto. Sasuke gritou, e Itachi reprimiu novamente o impulso de machucar a si mesmo. O pequeno Uchiha cedeu e caiu de joelhos, sua decepção inundando o rosto frágil.

- Nii-san ...

Sasuke cometeu o erro de chamá-lo de irmão; Uma kunai atravessou o quarto, rasgando em parte as roupas do pequeno. Seus olhos se arregalaram, o medo e o ódio entraram em conflito enquanto olhava para o irmão mais velho, que tinha a face dura e impassível. Nos olhos de Sasuke, havia toda aquela desconfiança, a parte que não queria acreditar que tudo aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo, a que tinha medo. Do contrário, a outra parte acusava Itachi de seus pecados, de ser consumido pelo poder e de trair sua família. Sasuke queria gritar. Itachi também.

- Porque?

Uma pergunta teoricamente simples, mas que não poderia ser respondida corretamente. Não como precisava ser. Os olhos de Itachi se estreitaram.

- Para testar minhas habilidades. – Disse simplesmente. Sasuke contraiu os lábios, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto frágil e tocavam-lhe a boca.

- Só isso? Por isso você matou todo mundo? – A dor nas palavras do pequeno e a hesitação fizeram as estranhas do primogênito congelarem. Seus olhos ficaram novamente vermelhos e ele ativou o Mangekyou Sharingan, mostrando ao irmão mais novo o que havia feito. Sasuke gritou novamente e Itachi se retirou, temendo atravessar o irmão com a espada se continuasse naquele quarto, tudo para parar com a dor que lhe infligia o peito cada vez que respirava. Não foi muito longe, porém, porque o caçula correu porta afora, alcançando-o.

- Como você pôde, nii-san.. como? – O pequeno gritava as palavras, e agora eles estavam na rua, mas não havia ninguém para ouvir. Itachi virou-se para ele e deu um passo, no qual Sasuke recuou assustado.

- Eu não vou matá-lo, porém. – O primogênito enunciou, controlando-se para manter a voz fria e impassível. Sasuke chorava.

– Você sempre me invejou, Sasuke. Sempre quis me superar. É por isso que vou deixá-lo viver. Se quiser me matar, me odeie, me inveje, e fuja, fuja e se apegue a vida. Viva na escuridão, e quando conseguir olhos iguais aos meus, venha me procurar. – Itachi terminou, o discurso tão cuidadosamente ensaiado fugindo por seus lábios, encarando Sasuke com intensidade enquanto mostrava seu Mangekyou.

- Para obter olhos iguais aos meus, você deve matar seu melhor amigo.

Sasuke soltou uma exclamação, percebendo na hora o significado daquelas palavras. O primogênito lhe deu as costas, os punhos fechados ao lado do corpo com força. Ele estava indo embora. Para sempre. Estava deixando Sasuke. Pedia que o irmão mais novo o odiasse, porque só assim ele poderia crescer forte diante daquele mundo shinobi infeliz. Sasuke seria grande. E Itachi, no auge de seus pecados, lhe deixava a árdua tarefa de crescer. Crescer para matá-lo. Sasuke seria o único que poderia matá-lo, e assim seria, na hora certa. Por enquanto, era tempo de deixá-lo. O primogênito deu um passo para a escuridão.

- Nii-san!

A dor expressa naquele grito fez Itachi se virar. Seus olhos não estavam mais vermelhos, apenas marejados. O vento forte e cruel tocou-lhe a face, e as lágrimas ávidas escorreram pelo rosto do mais velho. Ele encarou Sasuke e odiou-se por isso. Teria dado sua vida para adiantar-se e abraça-lo, faze-lo esquecer de toda aquela dor que ele próprio havia causado. Mas já era tarde. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer. Os olhos de Sasuke lentamente se fecharam e ele caiu de joelhos. O pequeno nada mais viu, seu corpo frágil tocou o chão. Itachi deu-lhe as costas. Não podia ficar mais um segundo sequer ali. Seu coração estava despedaçado. Sua alma parecia dividida em partes infinitas, as quais ele nunca poderia juntar. Os olhos doíam. Ele queria chorar. O primogênito deu um passo adiante e encarou a lua, que zombava de sua atitude. Ele deixou a vila, embrenhando-se na floresta escura mais adiante. A partir daquele dia, ele não era mais Uchiha Itachi. Era um traidor. Naquela noite, ele matou seus sentimentos. Para sempre.

* * *

><p>Itachi me fez chorar tanto que eu tive que escrever :( espero que gostem.<p> 


End file.
